


Chest Pains

by animelover58



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Manga Spoilers, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animelover58/pseuds/animelover58
Summary: Warning! this is post chapter 160 of the manga there are 10 billion percent spoilers up until chapter 160 and beyond so if you don't want to be spoiled, don't read. now the summary. #edited because the first draft was crap lolOne minute, your sitting on your couch in your apartment in Sacramento California, checking Hulu for new anime after your shift at work, the next thing you know your encased in stone!? what happens when you break free of your rocky prison? what happens when you stumble across a ship in the river? and what happens when you stumble across a boy in pain, hidden away in the bowels of said ship?
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Chest Pains

It had been a long, long, LONG shift at your job today. You worked in Sacramento California. That sounds great and all, especially since you worked for a very wealthy computer company. At least, that's what you tell people. In reality, while you did indeed, work at a computer company, you were a custodian, and today was a ceo's birthday, which meant all kinds of mess for you to pick up. Luckily for you, the day was over, and you could relax.  


You plopped down on your couch and turned on your tv. You were in the mood for anime so you went to Hulu and started looking through there selection. You were just about to choose a new one you hadn't seen before, Fire Force, when a light from your living room window caught your eye. you looked over and saw a huge green glow coming from the horizon.  


You quickly stood and went towards your window trying to get a better look at the light. It looked like it was, getting closer? In a sheer panic you run from your window and out your back door. looking around quickly you spot you're favorite redwood tree. you had a small bird house on a peg near it a small lawn chair where you often read. Running you pick up the lawn chair then crouch behind the tree and put your lawn chair over your head to shield yourself from any potential debris. But the shock wave never came. Instead the light covered you and everything went dark.  


In a gasp, or what you thought was a gasp, you regain consciousness. You try to move but realize you cant. You cant move, you cant see, hell you aren't even breathing. You wondered if you were dead, but if that was the case, and there was an afterlife, you should be able to move and whatnot. Trying to think logically, you couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation as to what happened. But subconsciously you knew you had to stay awake. So you did, for the most part. you dozed here and there but you stayed conscious the entire time. luckily for you, your gut feeling payed off.  


It started small, mostly as a sound.* crack* The sound continued to grow, and you realized, you could hear! All at once the stone broke away, and you unfurled your body and sat up. looking down, seeing the fragments of what had encased you. " stone?" You asked aloud to yourself. Looking around you quickly realized that you had been imprisoned a lot longer than you thought. The city of Sacramento was long gone. replaced by a luscious green forest. your lawn chair gone and not even the rust from the metal remained. Your only indication that you hadn't moved was the redwood tree that you were still next to.  


Still pretty shaken by you're awakening in the new stone world, even more shaken to see other people still in there earthy prisons, you knew you had to get moving. If you wanted to survive that is. You had found a couple dead carcasses near by that looked relatively fresh. Using a sort of sharp rock, surprisingly strong baby vines, and your ragtag excuse at sowing you managed to scrape together a bra of sorts and a barely viable skirt. no underwear though, cant have everything you supposed. Judging by the subtle change in leaf colors, you'd say it was close to fall. Making your way towards the one landmark you were sure wouldn't change all too much in, however many years you'd been in the stone, you made your way towards the river. As you walked in the direction you were pretty sure was the direction the river was in, you heard rustling. branches far too big for a rabbit, or even a person to break, began doing just that right behind you. Having watched plenty of horror movies, you knew better than to look back and instead began running at the most frantic, break neck speed you could. Hearing the breaking branches become thundering running, you knew whatever it was, was giving chase.  


Skirting between trees and running threw scruffy underbrush, your sad excuse of clothes were starting to tear. Not that it would matter if you got eaten, but running naked through the woods with a, what a certain snarl from earlier clarified, bear chasing you, added more discomfort to a highly uncomfortable situation. Hearing running water to your right you quickly bank in that direction.  


Much to your hope you found it, the river you had been aiming for was before you! Without moments hesitation you dove in and began frantically swimming towards the middle. Searching for some place to hide whilst you swam your eyes land on a... hold on is that a boat!? You stop swimming in pure shock as you spot the only modern thing you've seen since waking up. hearing another roar from the angry bear on the shore has you swimming once more however. You made your way towards the boat but quickly realize that there isn't a ladder leading on board. who ever owns said boat must have drawn it up. A clear indication that they didn't want guests. An indication you promptly planned to ignore on account of you're dire circumstances. Circling the boat you spot a tree that over hangs the boat. It looked like a far drop but with a bear on your rear you don't really have many options. You make your way to the opposite shore and, now soaking wet, make your way towards the tree, fighting and losing to underbrush the whole way. finally getting to the tree you begin climbing. You quickly become aware of how little your carcass clothing actually covered considering with a chill breeze now setting in with nightfall. finally reaching the overhanging branch you peer out on the deck of the boat. There appeared to be no one there, which was odd, considering you'd think SOMEONE would at least be keeping guard. Shrugging it off as the owners simply being naive, you swing down on the branch and hang for a second. the drop is about 10 feet you think. But if there is anyone on board they'll most definitely hear you land. Spotting a door that undoubtedly leads to the rest of the ship, you drop down onto the ship and creep to the door as fast and low as possible.   


Once inside the unlit interior you feel along the walls and begin trying to find a spot to hide while avoiding any people you come across. While listening as best you can and remaining blissfully unaware of the water trail your leading, you stumble upon a curious room. Inside there is a cart with what looks like a chem lab on it. Even more puzzling, when you circled the back, you find, a pile of blankets? It appears undisturbed and quiet comfortable. Since this room was, what you assumed was in the back of the ship considering how far you walked, you decided to stay here for the night. Removing your wet clothes and stowing them under the blankets and fur that made up this particular corner, you burrowed into the pile and arranged yourself to remain hidden. You leave the blankets a bit disheveled as to look undisturbed like they had been, and drift off to sleep. little did you know, you did not sleep alone. 


End file.
